Be together
by Waige
Summary: Walter était attiré par Paige depuis l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle et ses sentiments n'avait fait qu'accroître avec le temps, sans toutefois qu'il ne prenne le courage de lui avouer. Son accident avait tout changé et il comptait bien remédier à la situation ... (Le rating est susceptible de changer)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici ma première fiction dédiée au couple Paige et Walter dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse ! Cette fiction se déroule après les évènements de l'épisode 1x22 et raconte comment Paige et Walter vont s'avouer leurs sentiments. Je n'en dirai pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 1 ~**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Paige entra dans le garage les bras chargés de sac de courses. Elle venait de déposer Ralph chez son père pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble avant que Drew ne reparte pour Portland. Le garage semblait désert et sans bruit, mais la jeune femme aperçut Happy en train de travailler sur un établit. Paige se dirigea donc vers la jeune asiatique et posa ses paquets pleins à craquer sur la table en métal avec un soupir de soulagement.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Happy d'un ton monotone en ne relevant même pas la tête du moteur qu'elle était en train de réparer.

_ Des courses ! S'exclama fièrement Paige en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Depuis que Walter est rentré, continua-t-elle, le frigo est quasiment vide ! Si les génies sont capables de ne pas manger, moi non !

_ Dit donc, tu as prévu de nourrir un régiment ? Demanda Happy en jetant un regard dans les paquets.

_ Ce sont les courses pour la semaine Happy ... et ce soir je compte organiser un barbecue sur le toit ! Comme au bon vieux temps...

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Walter était rentré de l'hôpital et même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, ses blessures le faisait encore souffrir et cela prendrait certainement un long moment avant qu'il ne se remette complètement. Il passait donc la plupart de son temps à l'étage dans ses appartements, à se reposer et à lire des livres que lui seul comprenait. Cependant Walter n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire indéfiniment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de descendre au garage pour aider ses amis. Malgré ses membres douloureux, le jeune homme entêté ne tenait pas à changer ses habitudes.

De son côté Paige avait renoncé à quitter Los Angeles pour se rendre à Portland avec Ralph. Elle voulait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et son cœur lui disait de rester à Los Angeles. Pour Ralph bien sûr mais aussi ... pour Walter. Quand elle avait appris que le jeune homme avait eu un accident et qu'il n'allait peut être pas s'en sortir, Paige avait réalisé qu'elle ne le reverrait peut être plus jamais et qu'ils se seraient quitter sur une dispute. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, même si elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûre. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui... c'est ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré le soir à l'hôpital lorsqu'il dormait mais aujourd'hui Paige devait trouver le courage de lui parler réellement mais avant tout, elle devait s'excuser auprès de lui pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures avant son accident.

_ Où sont les autres ? Demanda Paige en reprenant ses paquets pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

_ Aucune idée ! Sylvester est parti voir Megan mais je n'ai pas vu Walter et Toby depuis environ deux heures et ça ne présage rien de bon ! répondit Happy en aidant son amie à porter les paquets après avoir posé ses outils.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient occupées à vider le continu des sacs sur la table de la cuisine, la porte du garage s'ouvrit et les voix de Toby et de Walter raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Paige jeta machinalement un coup d'œil vers leur direction et vit que Walter boitait légèrement. Même si celui-ci semblait rire, il avait une expression de douleur sur le visage.

_ Walter ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Paige en se dirigeant vers lui.

_ Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu forcé ! Répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. C'est mes côtes qui tirent un peu.

_ Walter ... les médecins t'ont dit de te reposer ! Tu ne devrais pas sortir à faire ... je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs ! Rétorqua Paige en levant les bras.

_ Je devais tester une de mes dernières inventions, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire et de toute façon ... Toby est médecin ! Lança Walter d'un air malicieux.

_ Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ce sang sur ta chemise ? Demanda Happy en pointant la tâche ensanglanté avec son doigt. Tu m'en fais une belle de médecin ... Lança-t-elle à Toby.

Walter leva aussitôt son bras pour regarder de quoi parlait la jeune mécanicienne. Il aperçut alors une tache de sang à l'endroit même où le morceau de métal l'avait empalé lors de son accident. Il se souvint alors de l'intense douleur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là.

_ Et merde les points de suture ont dû lâcher !

_ Reste là je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tout ça ! Lança Toby en montant à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps Walter déboutonna sa chemise sous les regards accusateurs des deux jeunes femmes. Il savait que les médecins lui avaient conseillés de ne pas bouger. Il avait tout de même des côtes fêlées, une clavicule cassée, un traumatisme crânien et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, sa rate avait été touchée. Mais Walter se sentait bien, il était passé à côté de la mort et comptait bien profiter de chaque instant. Il ne voulait pas rester cloué dans un lit alors qu'il pouvait faire tant de choses. Il voulait reprendre Scorpion en main, trouver un remède pour sa sœur mais aussi parler à Paige et étonnamment cette dernière chose se révélerait sûrement être la plus difficile.

Apres avoir déboutonné sa chemise, Walter tenta de la retirer mais la douleur provenant de ses côtés et de sa clavicule l'en empêcha. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi remis qu'il le pensait. Walter O'Brien était sans aucun doute un génie mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain.

_ Attend je vais t'aider ! S'exclama Paige en se dirigeant vers lui.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Walter et l'aida délicatement à retirer sa chemise mais Walter ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Lorsque Walter sentit les mains fraîches de Paige sur sa peau, il sentit son corps frissonner. Il regarda alors la jeune femme dans les yeux et un certain trouble s'installa entre eux. Paige baissa alors la tête avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et posa ensuite la chemise bleu sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Inconsciemment elle se trouva à penser que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu. Elle prit alors soin de ne pas trop le regarder. Soudain Toby redescendit le grand escalier et vint dans leur direction avec une mallette de soin dans les mains.

_ Attention laissé le docteur Curtis passer ! Lança-t-il d'un air taquin.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes ! Il n'est pas non plus en train de mourir ... Rétorqua Happy les bras croisés.

_ Peut-être mais il vaut mieux inspecter tout ça, c'est plus prudent ! Répondit Toby en s'asseyant à côté de Walter et en inspectant sa blessure après avoir retiré le pansement. Un ou deux points de suture ont dus partir mais ce n'est pas très grave, continua-t-il, je vais désinfecter tout ça ! Termina-t-il en mettant du désinfectant sur une compresse et en appuyant pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

_ Aïe ! Hurla aussitôt Walter lorsque son ami appuya sur sa blessure. Vas-y doucement Toby ! Merde ça fait mal !

_ Alors toi tu cautérise ta rate avec un stylo brûlant sans rien dire mais tu pleurniche quand je te touche... Railla Toby.

_ A ce moment-là, mon corps entier était rempli d'adrénaline !

_ Désolé mon pote mais faut que j'appuie un peu pour tout nettoyer alors prend sur toi !

_ Tu es peut être médecin mais on dirait que la douceur n'est pas une de tes qualités ... Se moqua Paige.

_ Parce que tu penses faire mieux peut être ?

Paige regarda Toby d'un air défiant. Elle n'était peut-être pas un génie comme eux tous mais elle était avant tout une maman. Et Ralph s'était blessé plus d'une fois depuis qu'il était petit. D'accord Walter n'était peut-être pas Ralph et elle n'avait jamais soigné une blessure comme celle-là mais la douceur était bien une de ses qualités.

_ Ok j'ai compris ... Lâcha Toby en se levant. Tu me remercieras plus tard mon pote, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Walter pour que lui seul entende.

Paige pris alors la place de Toby après s'être laver les mains et versa du désinfectant sur une nouvelle compresse qu'elle vint poser délicatement sur la peau recousue du jeune homme. Walter grimaça sous l'effet du désinfectant mais Paige était beaucoup plus douce que son homologue masculin. La jeune femme tapotait doucement tout en prenant soin de ne pas arracher les fils. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle remit un pansement propre et aida Walter à remettre sa chemise.

_ Merci, lança Walter en se levant.

_ Mais de rien appelle moi Docteur Dineen ! Répondit Paige en regardant Toby d'un air moqueur. Mais dorénavant évite les expériences farfelues et repose toi un peu ! Ordre du médecin !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Waige._


	2. Chapter 2

**~ CHAPITRE 2 ~**

Il faisait maintenant nuit noir et le toit du garage était illuminé par plusieurs guirlandes qui donnaient à l'endroit un certain charme. Happy était occupée au grill à faire cuire les steaks tandis que Toby discutait avec elle, une bière à la main. Paige arriva sur le toit avec un saladier de pomme de terre et vint le poser sur la table où se trouvait déjà Walter. Paige croisa alors le regard de Walter mais aucun des deux ne parla, ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Walter était en train de contempler la jeune femme tout en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vu Paige frissonner.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Oui, un peu, j'ai oublié de prendre ma veste ! Elle est restée en bas...

Walter se leva et pris sa veste qu'il avait posé sur sa chaise et vint la déposer sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme. En cette soirée d'été, elle portait une robe rouge aux fines bretelles - celle qu'il préférait - et le vent frais s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux bruns. Walter ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était particulièrement belle.

_ Tu veux faire une partie d'échec en attendant que Happy finisse de cuire la viande ? proposa Walter comme pour dissiper la gêne qui le gagnait.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas très bien y jouer ...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je serais ton prof particulier ! Répondit Walter d'un air amusé.

_ C'est d'accord ! Répondit Paige en se levant pour se diriger vers la table en bois où était posé l'échiquier.

Walter et Paige partagèrent alors un moment de complicité. Il lui rappela rapidement les règles du jeu et lui montra même quelques stratégies pour gagner à tous les coups. Paige était fascinée par Walter, tout ce qu'il faisait semblait être d'une facilité enfantine.

_ Je sais que tu m'as laissé gagner mais c'est gentil de ta part, lança Paige après qu'ils eurent fini la partie.

_ Je n'ai fait que de t'aider, je sais de qui Ralph tient son intelligence... Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Serait-ce un compliment ? C'est plutôt rare venant de Walter O'brien ! Se moqua-t-elle. Plus sérieusement, continua Paige, je te dois des excuses ...

_ Pour ?

_ Ce que je t'ai dit peu avant ton accident ... sur le fait que tu n'étais pas le père de Ralph et que je n'aimerais pas qu'il te ressemble ... c'était bête de ma part et je ne le pensais pas !

_ Ce n'est pas grave Paige, on avait tous passé une journée particulièrement stressante et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ralph ! Je tiens beaucoup à lui tu sais ?

_ Oui ... et lui aussi le sait ! Et même si mon fils a voulu t'imiter, je suis fière qu'il ait choisi un homme comme toi pour modèle ! Avoua Paige en baissant les yeux.

_ Merci, ça me touche vraiment ! Puisque l'heure est aux confidences, il faudrait que je te parle Paige... au sujet de l'accident et pourquoi je tenais à te parler avant d'être secouru...

_ Oui je t'écoute ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

_ Je ... euh ... je ne sais pas par où commencer à vrai dire !

Alors que Walter s'apprêtait à lui dire pourquoi il avait tant tenu à lui parler lors de son sauvetage, ils furent interrompus par Happy qui appela tout le monde à table. Walter soupira mais expliqua à Paige qu'il lui parlerait un autre jour. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, ils furent rejoints par l'agent Gallo - que Walter avait accepté d'inviter - et par Sylvester qui avait passé son après-midi avec Megan. Il semblait vraiment attaché à elle et parlait d'elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Walter voyait d'un bon œil cette relation, il savait que son ami rendrait sa sœur heureuse mais il redoutait le jour où elle disparaîtrait car il n'était pas sûr que Sylvester puisse le supporter. Walter chassa vite cette idée de ses pensées et profita de cette soirée avec l'ensemble de l'équipe de scorpion.

Vers une heure du matin, après deux ou trois parties de poker perdues contre Toby, Paige décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle salua les membres de scorpion mais Walter manquait à l'appel. Paige descendit alors dans son appartement et toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Elle entendit un vague "entrez" puis elle entra dans la pièce où la lumière était tamisée, avec la veste de Walter sur le bras. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Paige.

_ Oui ça va ! Dit-il en se levant. Désolé, je suis descendu ici pour me reposer, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce... sûrement le traumatisme crânien ! Plaisanta-t-il en montrant sa tête avec sa main.

_ Tu devrais te reposer et y aller doucement pendant quelques jours Walter ! Tu reviens de loin tu sais ?

_ Ouais c'est vrai ... attesta Walter en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait raison, "elle a toujours raison" pensa-t-il un bref instant.

_ Hum ... je suis venue te rapporter ta veste ! Je rentre chez moi ! S'exclama Paige en posant l'habit sur le lit.

_ Oh il est déjà l'heure-là ! S'étonna Walter en regardant sa montre. Tu sais, si tu es fatiguée et que tu n'as pas envie de conduire, tu peux rester dormir ici ...

_ Merci Walter mais je pense que ça ira ! A demain alors ... et repose-toi !

_ A vos ordres Docteur Dineen, répondit Walter d'un ton malicieux.

Paige sortit alors de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et descendit l'escalier qui menait vers le garage. Elle passa par la cuisine pour prendre sa veste ainsi que son sac à main puis elle sortit du garage pour se diriger vers sa voiture et elle rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain matin Paige arriva au garage vers 9h00 et elle fut ravie de constater que Walter n'était pas encore debout. La matinée passa lentement, Paige s'occupa de quelques papiers administratifs mais depuis l'accident de Walter, Scorpion n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle affaire. Tous s'ennuyait donc à mourir mais cela permettrait au moins à Walter de lever le pied pendant quelques jours. A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde était attablé pour manger quand Cabe Gallo entra dans le garage avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_ J'ai une affaire pour scorpion ! Lança-t-il sans un même un bonjour. Je sais que nos relations n'étaient pas en bon terme ces derniers temps, lança-t-il à l'égard de Walter, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Walter qui l'écoutait les bras croisés, hocha silencieusement la tête et l'invita à continuer. Les deux hommes se n'étaient pas réellement parlé depuis l'accident mais Walter avait envie de donner une seconde chance à Cabe. Il savait que celui-ci s'en voulait vraiment pour les événements de Bagdad et lors de son accident, il n'avait pas hésité à venir le sauver. Il leur faudrait sûrement du temps pour tout régler et se faire confiance à nouveau mais Walter voulait aller de l'avant et laisser derrière lui toutes ces histoires.

_ Etant donné que je ne travaille plus pour la sécurité intérieure, poursuivit Cabe, cette affaire n'est pas vraiment officielle mais mon ancien chef à besoins de vos services les enfants !

_ Enfin une affaire ! On commençait à s'ennuyait ici ! S'exclama Happy avec un soupir de soulagement.

_ Non moi ça va, j'ai pu refaire tout un tas de calcul et vérifier mes théories ! Rétorqua Sylvester avec un grand sourire.

_ Hé bien parle pour toi l'ami mais nous on s'ennuie à mourir ... Rétorqua Toby.

_ Alors ça parle de quoi cette affaire ? Demanda Walter l'air plutôt intéressé.

_ Non Walter cette affaire n'est pas pour vous, vous êtes sur le banc de touche je vous rappelle !

_ Mais ...

_ Y'a pas de mais ! Cette affaire est pour... Paige et Toby ! S'exclama Cabe en posant le dossier devant la jeune femme.

Paige qui était en train de manger un morceau de pain failli s'étouffer quand elle entendit Cabe prononcer son prénom. C'était bien la première fois qu'une affaire lui était réellement attribuée. La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage ainsi que celui de ses coéquipiers.

_ Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'aurai besoin principalement de vous mais tout le monde sera mis à contribution ! Voilà l'histoire, dit-il en ouvrant le dossier. Isaac Carter, 35 ans. C'est un riche investisseur américain que l'on soupçonne de détournement de fond, de blanchiment d'argent et de nombreux autres délits ...

_ Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Interrogea Walter quelque peu vexé d'être laissé de côté.

_ J'y viens ! Répondit Cabe. Cela fait un moment que le gouvernement le surveille et ils ont besoin d'une équipe pour l'épingler. M. Carter va organiser une grande soirée dans sa demeure et il garde beaucoup de dossiers qui pourraient attester de sa culpabilité dans son coffre-fort qui se trouve dans sa chambre au premier étage. Il faut mettre la main sur ces dossiers !

_ Le rapport avec Paige ? Demanda Toby quelque peu perplexe.

_ Bon sang laissez-moi le temps de terminer ! Isaac Carter est un coureur de jupon ... c'est un homme à femme ...

_ Oh ! Laissa échapper Paige lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il en retournait.

_ Toby se fera passer pour un riche homme d'affaire qui souhaite traiter avec Carter. Il y a déjà eu un échange de mail et Isaac sera prêt à vous rencontrer. Vous serez inscrit sur la liste d'invité et vous pourrez donc rentrer à la soirée. Paige accompagnera Toby et elle devra attirer l'attention du suspect pour que l'on puisse accéder aux dossiers qui se trouvent à l'étage. Sylvester se chargera de pirater les caméras de surveillance, Happy sera une serveuse et moi, je couvrirai vos arrières.

_ Encore une serveuse ? S'indigna la jeune mécanicienne avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Qu'on soit clair, expliqua-t-elle avant que Paige ne prenne la parole, je n'ai rien contre les serveuses ... mais je déteste leur tenue !

_ Quand se déroule l'opération ? Demanda ensuite Paige en souriant à la remarque qu'avait faite Happy sur son ancien métier.

_ Ce soir ! Répondit aussitôt l'agent Gallo d'un air désinvolte.

_ Quoi ce soir ? Non c'est impossible je dois aller chercher Ralph chez son père et il a école demain.

_ Il ne peut pas rester chez son père pour la nuit ? Demanda Cabe l'air ennuyé.

_ Non, Drew a un avion très tôt demain matin pour Portland ...

_ Laisse j'irai à ta place ! Rétorqua Happy, étant donné que vous êtes déjà cinq et la faible probabilité de risque qu'encourt cette affaire, je devrais pouvoir rester ici ... et je n'ai aucune envie de remplacer Paige, il est hors de question que je drague ce type !

_ Un bon point pour moi ! S'exclama Toby en souriant bêtement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune femme.

_ Et moi dans l'histoire ? Demanda Walter. Je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire à vous attendre sagement ?

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit Walter, vous êtes sur la touche pour cette fois-ci ! Vu votre état, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici avec Happy.

_ Ici, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité et il me semble qu'on est une équipe. Je resterai dans le vanne et j'aiderai Sylvester sur la partie informatique ! Insista-t-il quelque peu effrayé de savoir que Paige devra charmer un criminel.

_ Bon d'accord mais aucune intervention de votre part ! C'est compris ? Céda Cabe.

_ Petite minute ! Objecta Paige en levant le doigt. La mission a lieu ce soir mais on n'a aucune tenue de soirée !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Paige ! J'ai tout prévu.

L'agent Gallo appela alors un de ses agents avec son téléphone et celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver les bras chargés de housses qu'il déposa sur une table. Lorsque Paige baissa la fermeture éclair de la housse, elle découvrit une magnifique robe rouge au décolleté plongeant.

_ Cabe ... je ne suis pas vraiment sur de votre choix... je n'ai jamais porté une robe de ce genre !

_ Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut arriver à l'appâter ! Alors c'est le moment d'utiliser les formes dont vous a doté mère nature ! Rétorqua l'agent Gallo sous le regard stupéfait de Walter et quelque peu insensible au fait que la robe convienne ou non à la jeune femme.

_ J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être un appât ou ... une poule de luxe ! C'est au choix ... Ironisa Paige avec un sourire figé.

En début de soirée, toute l'équipe était encore réunie dans le garage afin de préparer l'opération. Tandis que Toby était occupé à se pavaner dans son costume de soirée, Sylvester et Walter était en train de préparer les micros ainsi que tout le matériel qui équiperait la fourgonnette. De son côté Paige était en train d'enfiler sa longue robe rouge dans la chambre de Walter. Elle enfila ensuite une paire d'escarpins beige aux talons vertigineux et termina de se préparer en relevant ses cheveux et en se remaquillant légèrement. Paige était assez mal à l'aise, jamais elle n'avait porté une robe aussi décolletée, elle avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait que sa poitrine mais elle devait admettre que la robe était magnifique et qu'elle lui allait comme un gant. Paige redescendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée tout en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Paige en arrivant devant eux. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme.

_ Magnifique ... Souffla Toby.

_ C'est bien, affirma Walter sans aucune réaction particulière.

_ Toujours aussi avare en compliment à ce que je vois ! Railla Toby à l'intention de Walter.

_ C'est pas un peu ... trop décolleté ? Demanda Paige d'un air gêné.

_ Non je t'assure c'est juste ce qu'il faut ! Aucun homme ne peut résister à ça ! Expliqua Toby en lançant un regard évocateur à Walter. Tiens voilà un micro pour toi, met le dans ton oreille.

_ Bon les enfants, trêve de bavarderie il faut y aller maintenant ! Les coupa soudainement Cabe. "Walter et Sylvester, la camionnette d'un traiteur local vous attend devant le garage et vous n'aurez pas de problème pour rentrer à la soirée. Paige et Toby, une voiture vous attend aussi. Aller en route !"

Une demi-heure plus tard, Toby et Paige était arrivés dans la demeure de M. Carter, une gigantesque maison située sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles. Leurs fausses identités avaient parfaitement fonctionné et ils déambulaient maintenant dans le grand salon parmi tous les invités. De leur côté, Cabe, Walter et Sylvester avaient garés la fourgonnette dans l'allée de la propriété et ils avaient déjà piratés le système de sécurité de la maison ainsi que l'ensemble des caméras. Ils pouvaient donc maintenant suivre les moindres faits et geste de leurs amis.

_ M. Carter est dans la pièce à côté, aller à sa rencontre ! Ordonna Sylvester dans l'oreillette de ses amis.

Toby et Paige entrèrent donc dans la deuxième pièce tout aussi gigantesque que la première et ils repérèrent l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Des serveurs leur apportèrent rapidement une coupe de champagne et Toby décida d'aller aborder le suspect qui était en train de parler avec deux belles jeunes femmes.

_ M. Carter ? Lui demanda-t-il, je m'appelle George Williams, nous nous sommes contactés pour affaire ! Expliqua-t-il en serrant la main de l'homme qui portait un costume de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

_ Ah M. Williams ! J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer ! Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle qui vous accompagne ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

_ Je vous présente mon amie Kate Peddington !

_ Ravie de faire votre rencontre mademoiselle Peddington, dit-il en faisant un baise main à Paige. Et si nous allions parler affaire un peu plus loin ?

_ Mais certainement ! Répondit Toby en suivant l'homme d'affaire.

Les deux hommes partirent dans l'autre pièce tandis que Paige se retrouva seule parmi les invités. Elle examina attentivement les lieux tandis que Walter donna pour instruction à Toby d'occuper le plus possible M. Carter - comme s'il ne voulait pas que Paige serve d'appât. De son côté la jeune femme repéra que des gardes se trouvaient devant les escaliers et que par conséquent l'accès au première étage était impossible. Alors que Paige était au buffet en train de déguster quelques toasts tout en scrutant les alentours, elle sentit une présence à sa gauche et se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de M. Carter.

_ Je suis navré d'avoir accaparé votre petit ami mais nous devions parler affaire !

_ Ce n'est rien ... mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Vous voyez George est ... gay ! Lâcha Paige ce qui fit rire Sylvester qui l'écoutait depuis la camionnette.

Aussitôt le regard du jeune homme changea et Paige le remarqua. Elle décida alors d'en profiter pour accaparer son intention. Même si elle devait charmer cet homme pour les besoins de la mission, elle devait toutefois reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un bel homme. Il portait un costume noir impeccablement taillé, il avait la peau bronzé, des yeux bleus charmeurs et des cheveux bruns relevés en arrière. Paige pria secrètement pour que son décolleté fasse effet sur le riche célibataire.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'une aussi belle femme que vous fait ici ? Vous devez sûrement vous ennuyez n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mon ami m'avait promis qu'il y aurait un tas de bel homme riche et célibataire à cette soirée ... et c'est le cas ! Osa Paige en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ma demeure Kate ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Mais certainement ! Avec plaisir !

L'homme d'affaire pris alors le bras de la jeune femme et lui fit une visite rapide de sa maison puis l'invita à danser. Toby en profita alors pour tenter de se faufiler au premier étage, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais les hommes chargés de la sécurité ne le laissèrent pas passer. Hélas, cet escalier était l'unique moyen pour accéder à l'étage. Pendant ce temps Paige dansait avec Isaac Carter. Au fil de la danse, celui-ci resserra un peu plus son emprise sur Paige et ses mains descendirent lentement sur son fessier galbé. Mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme reprit ensuite ses esprits, elle passa délicatement ses mains dans sa nuque et leur visage se rapprochèrent. Il régnait une tension électrique entre eux deux et Paige comptait bien en profiter. Isaac approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et ils échangèrent un baiser doux et timide qui se transforma vite en un baiser sensuel.

Dans la camionnette, Walter avait l'impression de devenir fou. De par les caméras vidéo qu'ils avaient piratées un peu plus tôt, il regardait la femme qu'il aimait en embrasser un autre. Il devait reconnaitre que Paige était doué en matière de séduction mais il aurait préféré être à la place de Carter. De son côté Toby sortit à l'extérieur de la maison avec la ferme intention d'en escalader le mur afin d'accéder au premier étage mais alors qu'il examinait le mur en question, des lampes électriques l'éclairèrent et Toby découvrit trois gardes du corps armés de pistolets.

Pendant ce temps Paige était toujours dans les bras de Carter et ne se doutait pas de ce qui arrivait à Toby jusqu'à que Walter l'en informe grâce à son oreillette.

_ Ça te dirait de monter à l'étage ? Demanda Isaac dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Paige hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait accès aux documents mais elle improviserait plus tard. Elle savait qu'il l'amènerait dans sa chambre et elle devait saisir cette occasion.

_ Non Paige n'y va pas, on ne sait pas où est Toby ! S'exclama Walter quelque peu impuissant devant cette scène. J'ai perdu toute communication avec lui !

_ Je vais chercher Toby ! S'exclama l'agent Gallo. Occupez-vous de Paige ! Ordonna-t-il en sortant du fourgon.

Paige décida de ne pas écouter Walter et de continuer l'opération. Alors qu'ils avaient montés l'escalier, un des hommes de sécurité de Carter l'aborda et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il devait certainement lui parler de Toby mais leur couverture n'était pas encore tombée alors Paige devait continuer son petit jeu de séduction.

Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main le long couloir, Isaac poussa rapidement Paige contre un mur. Mentalement la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'il se passait et compris que sa couverture était tombée à l'eau. Mais contre toute attente, le riche célibataire l'embrassa passionnément tout en resserrant sa prise contre elle et il glissa lentement ses mains sur les jambes nues de la jeune femme.

_ Tu me rends fou depuis plus d'une heure... Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Paige. Viens suis-moi continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Isaac l'emmena alors au fond du couloir et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. La pièce était immense comme tout le reste de la maison et un énorme lit siégeait au fond de la chambre. Paige repéra aussitôt le coffre-fort où devait se trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin mais sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Isaac l'embrassa de nouveau tout en lui ouvrant la fermeture de sa robe puis il la tira jusqu'à son lit. Assise sur Isaac, Paige sentit la panique montait en elle lorsqu'elle sentit les caresses du jeune homme devenir de plus en plus insistante.

De son côté, Walter assistait totalement impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et faisait les cent pas dans la camionnette. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir la sortir de là et Toby ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels.

_ Paige je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit lui que tu as besoin d'aller dans sa salle de bain, ça nous laissera un peu de temps ! Ordonna Walter à la jeune femme.

Alors que Isaac embrassait fougueusement son cou, Paige prétexta avoir besoin de se rafraîchir avant d'aller plus loin. Isaac lui montra la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste en face. Paige partit aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ Bon sang qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Chuchota-t-elle à Walter totalement paniquée. Où est Toby ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Cabe est parti à sa recherche mais ne bouge pas, j'arrive, je viens te chercher ! S'exclama Walter en mettant une oreillette dans son oreille avant de partir en courant.

Paige sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Isaac frappait à la porte pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de sortir de la salle de bain. Aussitôt Isaac l'embrassa de nouveau tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme magnifique ... Lança-t-il, mais toi et tes petits copains n'êtes pas vraiment discret ! Continua-t-il en stoppant son baiser.

Paige recula aussitôt avec une expression de frayeur sur le visage. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit Isaac sortir une arme de sa veste qu'il pointa en sa direction. Il avait dû avoir le temps de la chercher durant qu'elle était à la salle de bain. De son côté, Sylvester - quelque peu paniqué par la situation - informa Walter de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissant. Walter qui venait d'entrer dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le grand escalier. Depuis la camionnette, Sylvester pirata en quelques secondes le système de sécurité et une alarme stridente retentit alors dans la maison. Il actionna ensuite l'alarme à incendie et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent dans le salon, créant ainsi la panique générale des invités. Cette agitation soudaine attira alors l'intention des gardes du corps de Carter, ce qui permit à Walter de se rendre à l'étage.

_ Tiens bon Paige, Walter est en chemin, il arrive ! Expliqua Sylvester dans l'oreillette.

_ Pour qui tu travailles ? La CIA, le FBI ? Demanda Isaac en s'avançant vers Paige.

Il effleura alors le visage de la jeune femme qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Isaac déplaça une mèche des cheveux de Paige vers l'arrière et chuchota à son oreille " _Drôle de boucle d'oreille_ ". Il retira alors l'oreillette de la jeune femme et l'écrasa violemment sur le sol.

_ Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, pour qui travailles-tu ?

Paige resta alors muette. Elle n'osait plus parler, ni même bouger ou respirer. Elle priait juste pour que Walter arrive le plus vite possible. Etant restée silencieuse, la jeune femme put lire la colère sur le visage de Isaac et soudain celui-ci lui donna une gifle au visage qui la fit tomber par terre. A cet instant précis, Walter entra dans la pièce en ouvrant violemment la porte et lorsqu'il vit Paige sur le sol, il sentit la rage monter en lui.

_ Attention Walter ! Il a une arme ! Cria Paige.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de prévenir Walter que Isaac tira une balle en direction du jeune homme mais celui-ci réussi à l'éviter en se baissant de justesse. Avec un élan de rage, Walter fonça en direction de Isaac et le plaqua au sol. Les deux hommes se débattirent alors pendant de longues minutes et Isaac tenait toujours le pistolet entre ses mains. Paige qui assistait de manière impuissante à la scène vit alors Cabe et Toby entrer dans la pièce mais soudain une détonation retentit dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà un deuxième chapitre un peu plus long que le premier, pour votre plus grand plaisir :) N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis et ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire ;) Waige._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Paige Dineen était assise sur les marches en marbre du perron et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Exténuée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle regardait silencieusement les policiers entrer un par un dans la demeure de Isaac Carter. Au loin, les lueurs des gyrophares éclairaient le ciel noir et un étrange silence régnait désormais dans les lieux. Perdue dans ses pensées, Paige sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule gauche et elle vit Walter s'assoir à coté d'elle.

_ Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

_ Oui ... répondit Paige en séchant ses larmes, c'est juste que tout ça, expliqua-t-elle, ça fait un peu beaucoup pour moi.

_ Je comprend ... mais tu sais ta réaction est tout à fait normal, ton corps exprime un état de stress émotionnel intense.

_ Et tous ça c'est de ma faute ! Ajouta Paige, si je t'avais écouté, je ne serais pas montée avec Carter ... j'ai été bête de penser que je pourrais gérer la situation.

_ Tu sais ... moi même je ne suis pas très doué pour obéir aux ordres ! Tu as été très courageuse et tu as suivi ton instinct.

_ J'ai vraiment crû qu'il allait me tuer tu sais ... et que je ne reverrai plus jamais Ralph. Et quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu... se stoppa-t-elle le souffle court.

Les images de la scène défilèrent de nouveau devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle revoyait les deux hommes se battre à terre, Walter tentant de prendre l'arme des mains de Isaac. Alors que Cabe et Toby avaient franchi le pas de la porte, un coup de feu venait d'être donné et à cet instant précis, Paige se rappela la peur qu'elle avait ressenti. Son coeur s'était mis â battre fortement, martelant sa poitrine et son souffle s'était coupé. Elle avait tout de suite envisagé le pire ... et si Walter avait été touché, et s'il était ... Après de longues secondes de silence et d'incertitude, Paige vit Isaac retombait lourdement au sol tandis que Walter semblait indemne.

_ J'ai cru, pendant quelques secondes, que c'était toi qui avait été touché. Continua-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Walter ne répondit pas. Il se rappela alors de quelque chose que Paige lui disait souvent "Les gestes valent mieux que la parole". Il mit alors son bras autour de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose mais étonnamment ce geste lui semblait naturel avec Paige. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une ou deux minutes jusqu'à que l'agent Gallo vint les rejoindre en compagnie de Sylvester et de Toby.

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Lança Cabe. Toute l'équipe a été interrogée. Sylvester a réussi à ouvrir le coffre fort et nous avons pu récupérer toutes les informations dont on avait besoin. Mission réussie !

_ Et comment va Carter ? Demanda Walter.

_ Les médecins viennent de l'ausculter, la balle a traversé son abdomen mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Ne vous inquiétez pas Walter, vous n'avez fait que de vous défendre ! Maintenant rentrez chez vous et reposez vous, termina-t-il.

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque l'équipe de Scorpion rentra au garage. La lumière pâle du salon était encore allumée et ils trouvèrent Happy et Ralph endormis sur le canapé en cuir rouge.

_ Je vais aller coucher Ralph dans ma chambre, chuchota Walter à l'égard de Paige.

La jeune femme hocha la tête silencieusement et retira ses hauts talons qui la faisait souffrir depuis maintenant quelques heures. Elle vit alors Walter prendre son fils dans ses bras et partir en direction du grand escalier en ferraille. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage fatigué de Paige. Pendant ce temps, Happy fut réveillée par le bruit ambiant.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant du canapé et en s'étirant.

_ Ca a été un peu plus compliqué que prévu, rétorqua Toby en enlevant son nœud papillon.

_ C'est ce que je vois, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

_ Un petit souvenir des gorilles de Carter, répondit le jeune homme dont le visage commençait à bleuir par endroit.

_ Et ta robe a fait son petit effet ? Demanda Happy à Paige.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... d'ailleurs je vais aller me changer.

Paige monta alors à l'étage et laissa Happy en compagnie de Toby et Sylvester qui lui racontèrent toute la mission en détail. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement de Walter qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Paige marcha alors doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ralph qui dormait non loin de là.

_ Walter ? Tu es là ? Chuchota-t-elle ne voyant pas le jeune homme.

N'entendant aucun bruit, Paige continua donc d'avancer et elle se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Paige tomba nez à nez avec Walter qui venait de se changer. Il avait troqué son habituelle chemise pour un tee shirt noir plus décontracté.

_ Oh bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Chuchota Paige en plaquant sa main sur poitrine.

_ Désolé, répondit-il aussi surpris que la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que ... tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venue me changer, je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit, expliqua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

_ Hum oui, bien sûr, répondit Walter quelque peu gêné de se retrouver aussi proche de Paige qui était habillée dans une robe qui ne laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Termina-t-il en la laissant entrer dans la salle de bain.

_ Walter attend ! Chuchota Paige alors que celui-ci commençait à partir.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son dos pour qu'il ouvre sa fermeture.

Sans répondre, Walter avança silencieusement en direction de Paige qui venait de rabattre ses cheveux vers le devant de son buste. Hésitant, il retira le premier bouton tout en haut de la robe et Paige sentit ses doigts descendre lentement la fermeture éclaire jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous l'effet de cette caresse délicate. Walter resta ensuite immobile quelques secondes. Paige pouvait sentir son souffle chaud venir effleurer sa nuque.

_ Voilà, s'exclama-t-il en reculant.

_ Merci !

_ Je vais te laisser ... te changer, je retourne en bas. Termina Walter de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ A tout de suite.

Une fois seule dans la salle de bain, Paige retira sa robe et enfila son jean slim ainsi que son top blanc. Elle se nettoya ensuite le visage puis elle redescendit au rez de chaussée du garage cependant elle n'y trouva que Walter qui somnolait dans le canapé.

_ Tu es tout seul ? Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

_ Ils viennent de partir, Toby les raccompagne chez eux. Je leur ai donné leur matinée pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Bien entendu, il en va de même pour toi !

_ Merci, répondit Paige en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. Je suis complètement vidée ! Ca te dérange si je dors ici cette nuit ? Ralph dort profondément et je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller...

_ Oui bien sûr que tu peux rester ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ralph et toi êtes les bienvenus à n'importe quel moment de la journée, y compris de la nuit.

_ En parlant de ça, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander ...

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Walter en croisant les bras.

_ Les vacances scolaires approchent et ... je me demandai si Ralph pouvait rester au garage pendant la journée. Toi et moi savons qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller en colonie de vacances et je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe son été chez la baby-sitter. Je sais qu'il aime être avec vous, alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

_ Non aucun ! Tu sais que j'adore Ralph et il sera beaucoup plus épanoui s'il passe du temps ici.

_ Merci Walter, c'est vraiment gentil, s'exclama Paige en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Paige ferma alors les yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue et ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter. De son côté, Walter comprit que la jeune femme venait de s'endormir contre son épaule et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il la regarda donc silencieusement en souriant légèrement puis il ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir.

 **...**

Le lendemain matin, les premières lueurs du soleil vinrent transpercer les vitraux colorés du garage et une douce lumière illumina lentement les lieux encore endormis. Paige et Walter dormaient profondément, enlacés l'un à l'autre dans le canapé. La jeune femme avait blottie sa tête contre le torse de Walter et leurs jambes étaient entrecroisées. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage de Paige, celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était blottie contre le jeune homme. Quelque peu gênée par cette inhabituelle proximité, la jeune femme retira lentement sa main du ventre de Walter mais celui-ci resserra son bras autour de sa taille et sa main effleura sa hanche. Paige se figea aussitôt et n'osa plus bouger. Ce fut à ce moment que Walter se réveilla.

_ Hey ... s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers Paige. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'ils avaient dormis sur le canapé.

_ Une ou deux minutes, répondit doucement la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Bien dormi ?

_ Mis à part les ressorts qui me broient le dos, pas trop mal, répondit Walter en riant. Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être endormi !

_ Moi non plus, affirma Paige en refermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent alors silencieux pendant quelques minutes et aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Paige était toujours blottie contre Walter et celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme venir effleurer sa peau. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main fraîche de Paige venir se poser sur son cou. De son côté, la jeune femme pensait que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule - du moins de cette façon - avec Walter et elle songea alors à lui avouer ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'hôpital alors qu'il était inconscient.

_ Walter ? Chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment en se surélevant sur son coude pour regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

_ Hum ?

_ Il y a quelque chose qu'il faudrait que je te dise, expliqua Paige d'un ton anxieux, j'y pense depuis un moment mais vu qu'on est que tous les deux...

_ Dit moi, chuchota Walter en caressant inconsciemment l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_ Je ... hum ... ces derniers temps et surtout depuis ton accident, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses que je ne voulais probablement pas m'avouer avant, peut être à cause de Ralph ou de scorpion, je ne sais pas vraiment mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ... je tiens beaucoup à toi !

Ainsi, Paige venait de lui révéler ce qu'elle avait tant hésité à lui dire. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée de l'avoir enfin fait mais d'un autre côté elle se demandait comment Walter allait réagir. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas doté d'un très grand quotient émotionnel et il se pouvait fortement qu'il ne réagisse pas comme elle le désirait. Avait-il réellement compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire ? Apres quelques secondes de silence, Paige sentit la gêne la gagner et baissa les yeux tandis que Walter la regardait d'un air étonné. Il se demandait s'il était possible que Paige éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il était donc temps qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais Walter n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Après tout, il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux et par conséquent il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

_ Paige ...

_ Non c'est rien, oublie, affirma-t-elle d'un air triste.

Tandis que Paige resta immobile et garda la tête baissé pour de ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur de Walter, celui-ci glissa sa main contre son visage et se rapprocha doucement d'elle en se surélevant.

_ Paige ...souffla-t-il, je ...

Walter resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis il vint lentement effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir le souffle haletant de Paige contre sa peau et ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part, il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Walter bascula alors son corps vers le haut et Paige se retrouva en dessous de lui. Toujours en l'embrassant, Paige passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Walter quand soudain la voix de Ralph se fit entendre.

_ Maman ?

Paige rompit alors aussitôt le baiser qu'elle était en train d'échanger avec Walter et tout deux se levèrent rapidement du canapé. Ils virent alors Ralph descendre l'escalier et venir dans leur direction.

_ Ralph ? Demanda Paige en recoiffant ses cheveux, qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? Ca ne va pas ?

_ Si mais il est déjà 7h00 et j'ai école dans une heure, expliqua le garçon.

_ Quoi il est déjà l'heure là ? Euh ... va prendre une douche, je vais préparer tes affaires. Vite dépêche toi !

_ D'accord, répondit Ralph en repartant à l'étage.

Paige et Walter se regardèrent alors mais chacun baissa les yeux, quelque peu gêné par ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama soudainement Walter en brisant le silence.

_ Bonne idée ... et moi je vais aller préparer les affaires de Ralph.

_ Bien ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Paige en haussant un sourcil.

_ Pour le petit déjeuner ! Attesta Walter, qu'est ce que Ralph mange le matin ?

_ Des céréales et du jus d'orange.

_ Et toi ?

_ Surprend moi, s'exclama Paige en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Ralph était assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine de Walter et le jeune garçon prenait son petit déjeuner. En réalité - et comme à son habitude - le jeune surdoué préféra réparer un microprocesseur qui trainait sur la table plutôt que d'avaler ses céréales.

_ Ralph, tu ferais mieux de manger sinon on va être en retard ! intima Paige en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine.

_ Ta mère a raison, expliqua Walter en s'avançant avec une poêle dans la main. Tu sais, même les grands esprits ont besoin de manger, termina-t-il en versant un oeuf et une tranche de bacon dans l'assiette de Paige.

_ Merci, s'exclama la jeune femme. Oh bon sang j'adore le bacon, s'extasia-t-elle en mordant dedans.

_ Je sais, affirma Walter en s'asseyant à son tour. Et de toute façon, c'est tout ce que je sais cuisiner ! termina-t-il en riant.

_ Bon plus sérieusement, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille Ralph, il faut encore 15 minutes pour aller à l'école !

_ On pourra tester le processeur quand je reviendrai ? Demanda le garçon en prenant son sac.

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit Walter.

_ Ok a plus Walter, s'exclama Ralph en s'éloignant vers la porte. Walter ? demanda-t-il en se stoppant soudainement.

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux avoir une énigme aujourd'hui ?

_ Hum ... laisse moi réfléchir, lança Walter en se frottant le menton, je ne respire jamais mais j'ai beaucoup de souffle, qui suis-je ? Aller maintenant file et passe une bonne journée !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ralph puis il partit rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait déjà au rez de chaussée.

 **...**

Vers deux heures de l'après midi, Paige retourna au garage. Elle avait profité de sa matinée pour se doucher et dormir quelques heures mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Walter. Paige n'arrêtait pas de se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Ralph ne les avaient pas interrompus. Cependant la jeune femme était certaine d'une chose, elle avait des sentiments pour Walter mais ces sentiments ne devaient pas impacter leur relation au sein de scorpion. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui ? Est ce qu'il partageait ses sentiments ? Paige devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait parler à Walter pour clarifier la situation, elle devait savoir s'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux.

_ Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Paige en entrant.

La jeune femme fut surprise quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle se dirigea alors au fond du garage, vers les bureaux de l'équipe et trouva Toby debout au centre de la pièce tandis que Happy et Sylvester étaient assis sur des chaises.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda la jeune femme en les regardant d'un air perplexe.

_ Toby a mémorisé le jeu de carte et il essaye de devenir les nôtres, expliqua Sylvester.

_ Roi de trèfle ! S'exclama soudainement Toby en bondissant sur place.

_ Encore exacte, soupira Sylvester. Je crois que je vais finir par perdre tout mon argent...

_ Où est Walter ? Demanda Paige comme si de rien n'était.

_ En haut, répondit Happy, mais je te préviens tout de suite, il est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ...

_ Bizarre ?

_ Oui, il est étonnamment silencieux, il n'a presque pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est arrivé, expliqua la jeune mécanicienne.

_ Ah, répondit simplement Paige, je vais aller voir comment il va !

La jeune femme reparti alors en direction de l'escalier et monta dans l'appartement de Walter. Elle entra dans la cuisine mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme. Paige se sentait stressée, elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Walter mais elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Alors que Paige était perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit Walter arriver dans la pièce - avec pour seul vêtement - une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Le jeune homme sortait visiblement de la douche si l'on en croyait les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son torse.

_ Oh la vache, ça va pas m'aider ça, se murmura Paige à elle-même alors qu'elle n'osait plus bouger.

_ Paige ? Demanda Walter en avançant vers elle.

_ Salut, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, je voulais ... te parler, tu sais à propos de ce matin ...

Paige ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle devait savoir ce que ce baiser signifiait. Alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait, son intention fut attirée par le corps de Walter et plus particulièrement par les bleus qui jonchaient ses côtes.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en posant sa main sur sa peau.

_ C'est quand je me suis battue avec Carter, il a frappé là où il ne fallait pas, expliqua Walter en regardant la jeune femme.

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Un peu mais j'ai connu pire.

_ Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

Paige sentit son coeur s'emballer quand elle réalisa à quel point elle était proche de Walter. Le baiser du matin même n'arrêtait pas de revenir en flash dans sa tête et elle en oublia presque ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Alors que Walter allait prendre la parole, Toby entra dans l'appartement avec un téléphone portable dans la main.

_ Walter ! C'est Cabe ... houlà je dérange peut être ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit Walter et Paige.

_ Non, répondit simplement Walter. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

_ Il a appelé pour nous dire que nous étions tous convoqué au département de la sécurité intérieure !

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Paige.

_ Il ne m'en a pas dit plus mais crois moi ma belle, quand tu es convoqué, c'est rarement pour qu'on te félicite ! A mon avis, cette histoire pue l'embrouille.

_ Et quand est ce qu'on doit y aller ? Demanda Walter avec curiosité.

_ Immédiatement, et si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas attendre Cabe ! Répondit Toby en passant la porte.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : _Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine (Sûrement le mercredi). A la semaine prochaine ;) Waige._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_ Je la sent vraiment pas cette histoire ! Lança Toby alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs des locaux la sécurité intérieure.

_ Toby Curtis aurait-il peur ? Se moqua Happy qui marchait à ses côtés.

_ Non mais ce genre d'endroit me met toujours mal à l'aise ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il nous arrive de pirater quelques logiciels gouvernementaux...

_ Quelques ? C'est un doux euphémisme, se moqua la jeune femme.

_ Toi c'est les rendez vous amoureux qui te mettent mal à l'aise, moi c'est les agents fédéraux ! C'est viscérale qu'est ce qu'on y peut ?

_ Toby ... on en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas parce que le jour de l'accident de Walter je t'ai demandé de garder Ralph avec moi que cela veut forcement dire que je suis prête à accepter un autre rendez vous avec toi.

_ Alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, rétorqua Toby en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Happy ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle en avait beaucoup voulu à Toby lorsqu'il n'était pas venu à leur premier rendez-vous mais au fond d'elle Happy savait qu'elle avait de réels sentiments pour lui. Elle n'était pas comme Paige, elle n'était pas du style à se maquiller et à mettre de jolies robes cependant Happy était prête à faire un effort pour le jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner sa chance et qu'après tout, il la méritait.

Alors que toute l'équipe de scorpion déambulait dans les couloirs interminables du bâtiment, un agent fédéral les fit entrer dans une salle de réunion vide et les invita à s'installer.

_ On peut enfin s'avoir ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Walter en desserrant quelque peu le nœud de sa cravate.

_ Mademoiselle Sanchez va arriver dans quelques minutes, répondit l'agent de manière stoïque.

_ Et on peut avoir un petit café en attendant ? Demanda Toby en souriant.

L'homme en costard cravate qui se tenait devant eux ne sembla pas réagir à la demande du jeune homme et quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard sous le regard étonné de l'ensemble de l'équipe.

_ Ok j'ai compris, lâcha Toby, l'hospitalité c'est pas leur fort ...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'agent Cabe Gallo entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune à la peau hâlé et à la démarche gracieuse. Elle portait un élégant tailleur noir et elle avait une pile de dossiers entre les mains.

_ Ah Cabe enfin ! S'exclama Walter en se levant, on se demandait quand est ce que vous alliez arriver.

_ Vous avez une nouvelle stagiaire ? Se moqua aussitôt Toby en regardant la jeune femme.

_ Contrôler vos parole M. Curtis, commença la jeune inconnue, je suis Maiya Sanchez, la nouvelle directrice du département de la sécurité intérieure.

_ Oh... Lâcha Toby en déglutissant difficilement, très jolie chaussures, c'est du cuir italien ? s'exclama-t-il pour tenter de se rattraper. C'est les dossiers qui m'ont fait croire que ... que ...

_ Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer, lui chuchota Happy qui était assise à côté de lui.

_ Je n'éprouve généralement pas de sentiments mais il a réussi à me faire honte, chuchota Walter à l'oreille de Paige tandis que ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune femme.

_ Veuillez excuser l'attitude de Toby, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de parler ! Expliqua celle-ci pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je te remercie, répondit Toby en regardant la jeune femme.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la pièce tandis que l'agent Gallo et Maiya Sanchez s'assirent sur deux fauteuils en cuir. La nouvelle directrice des lieux ouvrit alors les dossiers qu'elle avait posé sur la table en bois et les scruta pendant quelques minutes.

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Maiya Sanchez et je remplace dorénavant M. Merrick, expliqua-t-elle enfin. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous faire une proposition.

_ Quel genre de proposition ? Demanda Walter.

_ Une de celle que vous ne pourrais pas refuser !

_ Vous êtes bien sur de vous, répliqua Walter.

_ J'ai eu vent de vos différents exploits et de ce qui c'est passé dans ce laboratoire ... J'ai réussi à convaincre l'agent Gallo de revenir travailler pour la sécurité intérieure et j'aimerai que vous collaboriez de nouveau ensemble !

_ Comment ça ? On ne travaille plus pour l'état ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ C'est simple, M. Merrick ayant démissionné, votre contrat avec la sécurité intérieure est désormais nul. Depuis que vous travaillez pour nous, vous avez résolu plus d'affaires que nos agents ! Même si vous avez des méthodes peu conventionnelles, vous êtes indéniablement les meilleurs dans votre domaine ... et de toute façon j'ai besoin de vous dans mon équipe.

_ Peu conventionnelle ? Demanda Sylvester.

_ Désobéissance constante aux ordres, dommages matériaux, usurpation d'identité fédérale, piratage de logiciels gouvernementaux ... et j'en passe !

A cet instant précis, Happy et Toby échangèrent un regard discret en réaction à ce que le jeune homme avait dit en arrivant dans les locaux. De son côté, Walter était silencieux et il semblait réfléchir à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

_ J'ai besoin de me concerter avec mon équipe avant de prendre une quelconque décision que ce soit sujet au sujet du renouvellement du contrat ou au sujet de l'agent Gallo. Vous n'aurez pas une réponse immédiate, expliqua Walter.

_ Bien, je vous laisse tout le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire mais réfléchissez-y. Si c'est une question d'argent, nous sommes prêts à doubler vos salaires, expliqua l'agent Sanchez sous le regard étonné de l'équipe.

_ On ne nous achète pas comme ça, l'argent ne nous intéresse pas ! Rétorqua Walter d'un air froid.

_ Oui bien sûr, c'est vrai que l'argent tombe du ciel, ironisa Toby.

_ Je me suis renseignée sur votre équipe, vous obtenez la plupart de vos affaires grâce au gouvernement et seulement 15% de vos dossiers sont privés...

_ 16,35% pour être précis, rétorqua Sylvester en levant un doigt.

_ Je vous laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition et faites moi savoir quand vous aurez pris votre décision.

_ Bien, répondit simplement Walter, on peut y aller maintenant ?

_ Mais certainement, s'exclama l'agent Sanchez.

L'équipe de Scorpion se leva aussitôt puis ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la voiture de Paige qui était garé non loin de là. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking, Cabe s'approcha de Walter pour lui parler.

_ Je peux vous dire un mot Walter ?

_ Oui bien-sûr.

_ Je sais que nos dernières missions ne sont pas bien déroulées mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien à la proposition de Sanchez.

_ Cabe je ...

_ Non laissez moi parler Walter ! Je sais que j'ai perdu votre confiance mais donner moi une chance de la retrouver. Si vous ne souhaitez plus retravailler avec moi je comprendrai mais acceptez les dossiers que vous confiera Sanchez sinon ça sera la fin de Scorpion. Merrick n'est plus là, c'est elle qui dirige maintenant...

_ Je vais réfléchir Cabe, une chose est sûre, Scorpion va continuer de travailler pour le Gouvernement et j'ai envie de retravailler avec vous... vous avez été comme un père pour moi durant toutes ses années mais ce qui c'est passé à Bagdad m'a marqué, je ne pourrai pas oublier du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que nos relations affectent l'équipe !

_ Je comprend, répondit simplement l'agent Gallo.

_ Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je refuse sa proposition, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si retravailler ensemble est une bonne chose ou non, termina Walter.

 **...**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, toute l'équipe de scorpion rentra au garage, Walter réfléchissant encore à la proposition que l'agent Sanchez lui avait faite. A peine le jeune homme s'était assis à son bureau qu'il fut assailli de questions.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait Walter ? Demanda Sylvester, on continue de travailler pour la sécurité intérieure n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, il est hors de question qu'on ne renouvelle pas ce contrat sinon Scorpion ne risque pas de faire long feu ...

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas directement répondu à l'agent Sanchez ? Demanda Happy les bras croisés.

_ Je n'aime pas cette femme, elle nous prend de haut avec son air arrogant et en prime elle essaye de nous acheter. Si elle croit que cela fonctionne comme ça, elle se trompe complètement. Elle est peut être la directrice de la sécurité intérieure mais je reste le responsable de scorpion !

_ Le voilà reparti dans son délire mégalomaniaque, ironisa Toby en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir.

_ Et concernant Cabe ? Demanda doucement Paige qui n'avait pas osé déranger Walter pendant le trajet.

_ Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pris aucune décision. J'ai juste besoin de faire le point, continua-t-il l'air pensif. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

_ On a toujours formé une bonne équipe avec Cabe, commença Sylvester, et je pense parler au nom de tout le monde ici présent si je dit que son renvoi a été une erreur !

_ On veut tous retravailler avec Cabe, maintenant la balle est dans ton camp, c'est à toi de réfléchir et de prendre une décision, affirma Happy.

_ Bon je dois vous laisser, s'exclama Paige en regardant sa montre, il faut que j'aille chercher Ralph à l'école. À plus tard !

La jeune femme ramassa alors son sac à main qu'elle avait posé sur une table en fer et elle se dirigea vers la sortie du garage. Une fois devant sa voiture, en train de chercher ses clés sous un soleil brûlant, Paige aperçut Walter venir dans sa direction.

_ Tu as une minute ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

_ Oui bien-sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voudrai qu'on reprenne notre conversation de tout à l'heure, à propos de ce qui c'est passé ce matin, tu sais sur le canapé ...

_ Ah, lâcha simplement Paige en retenant son souffle.

_ Mais pas ici, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit adéquate et on risquerait d'être interrompu une bonne centaine de fois, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Hum... ça te dirait d'aller diner ce soir ?

_ Oui, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, il faut juste que je fasse garder Ralph ce soir mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

_ D'accord, je passerai te chercher vers 20h. C'est bon ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans sa voiture, à ce soir alors !

 **...**

Le soir même, Paige Dineen était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. Une multitude de robe recouvrait son lit et une dizaine de paire de chaussure jonchait le sol. Apres une heure d'hésitation typiquement féminine, la jeune femme avait finalement opté pour une élégante robe noire et des escarpins beiges. Après avoir recoiffer légèrement ses cheveux ondulés, Paige regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir puis elle se dirigera vers la cuisine où Ralph était déjà en train de manger.

_ Encore merci Rachel d'avoir pu te libérer pour garder Ralph, tu me sauves la vie ! S'exclama-t-elle à son amie qui gardait son fils pour la soirée.

_ Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de le garder, s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. Rendez vous galant ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Paige en souriant timidement, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

_ Alors laisse toi aller, rétorqua son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent alors à parler pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à que le bruit de la sonnette retentisse dans l'appartement. Quelque peu stressée, Paige sentit son cœur s'accélérer soudainement au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'entrée. La jeune femme ouvrit alors fébrilement la porte et se retrouva face à Walter qui tenait un bouquet de fleur entre les mains.

_ Tu es très belle ce soir, s'exclama doucement Walter avec un sourire en coin.

_ Merci.

_ Tiens ce sont tes fleurs préférées je crois ... expliqua-t-il, et c'est le genre de chose que l'on offre à une femme quand on l'amène diner, termina le jeune homme quelque peu mal a l'aise.

_ Merci, c'est parfait Walter ! Répondit Paige, sachant à quel point il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

Paige l'invita alors à entrer quelques instants et elle partit mettre le bouquet de fleur dans un vase tandis que Walter alla rejoindre Ralph qui jouait aux jeux vidéos dans le salon.

_ Sérieusement tu sort avec ton patron ? Demanda discrètement Rachel tandis que Paige faisait couler de l'eau dans un vase en verre.

_ Non je ne sort pas avec, on va juste diner ensemble et on verra ce qu'il se passera.

_ Tu n'as pas peur que cela affecte ton travail ou même Ralph ?

_ Ralph aime beaucoup Walter et ... c'est stupide, on va juste diner ensemble ! S'exclama Paige en posant les fleurs sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bonne soirée Rachel et encore merci, termina-t-elle en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

Paige repartit alors en direction du salon où Walter l'attendait. Elle prit au passage sa veste et sa pochette de soirée qui étaient posés sur la table de la salle à manger et vint embrasser son fils pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Alors que Walter et elle allaient quitter l'appartement, le jeune homme revint en direction de Ralph.

_ Au fait tu as trouvé la solution à l'énigme que je t'ai donné ce matin ?

_ Un aspirateur ! Répondit le garçon en ne décrochant même pas son regard de son jeu video.

_ Il va falloir que je pense à augmenter la difficulté de mes énigmes, lança Walter en passant le pas de la porte.

 **...**

Le soleil touchait à présent la ligne de l'horizon et la nuit commençait lentement à tomber sur Los Angeles lorsque Walter démarra le moteur rutilant de sa vieille voiture. La fraîcheur du soir avait déjà fait chuter la température ambiante de quelques précieux degrés. Adossée au siège en cuir, Paige regardait machinalement le bitume noir défilait sous ses yeux tandis que Walter resta concentré sur la route. Après quelques minutes de trajet, Walter ne tarda pas à se garer devant un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.

_ Ne me dit qu'on ... va diner ici ce soir, s'exclama Paige d'un air étonné lorsque Walter vint lui ouvrir la portière.

_ C'est bien ici !

_ Ca fait des mois que je rêve de venir y manger. Normalement il faut réserver des semaines à l'avance pour espérer avoir une table à l'Escala !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, juste un vieil ami qui me devait un service, expliqua Walter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du restaurant.

Paige et Walter entrèrent alors dans le restaurant au style contemporain et aux lumières tamisées. Alors qu'ils patientaient dans le hall d'entrée, un serveur vint les accueillir.

_ Vous avez une réservation ?

_ Oui, au nom de O'Brien, s'exclama le jeune homme.

_ Veuillez me suivre, s'exclama le jeune homme après avoir regarder son ordinateur.

Paige et Walter traversèrent alors la salle déjà pleine du restaurant pour se diriger vers la terrasse où le serveur les installa à une table dont la vue donnait sur la ville. Des guirlandes entouraient les quelques arbres présents sur la terrasse et donnaient au lieu un certain romantisme.

_ La vue est magnifique, souffla Paige en s'asseyant.

_ C'est plutôt pas mal je dois reconnaitre, rétorqua Walter en enlevant sa veste de costume anthracite.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet endroit.

_ Tu m'en avais déjà parlé et pour ne rien te cacher ... j'avais déjà voulu t'y inviter.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda Paige d'un air malicieux.

_ Question de circonstance, répondit simplement le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un bref silence s'installa alors entre Paige et Walter. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires du jeune homme mais elle ne tarda pas à détourner le regard.

_ Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Les interrompit une serveuse.

_ Je prendrai un mojito s'il vous plait, s'exclama Paige.

_ Ce sera un verre de vin blanc pour moi s'il vous plait, ajouta Walter en prenant la carte du menu que lui tendait la jeune femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Paige et Walter sortirent de l'Escala après avoir mangé un savoureux repas. Durant le diner, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé abordé le sujet du matin même, préférant passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Paige. Une fois dehors, Walter décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent enfin.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

_ C'était génial, je crois que c'est mon nouveau restaurant préféré ! Encore merci Walter.

_ Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, affirma-t-il en marchant vers la voiture, Paige attends ! Continua Walter en attrapant la main de la jeune femme.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Si j'ai voulu diner avec toi ce soir, c'est parce que je voulais te dire certaines choses et comme tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressent.

_ Walter ... commença la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant lui.

_ Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu tenais beaucoup à moi et je veux que tu saches que c'est réciproque. Lorsque j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ... et j'ai demandé à toute l'équipe à te parler pour te dire ... ce que je ressentais mais depuis mon sauvetage, je n'ai pas pris le courage de te parler !

_ Tu sais, lorsque j'ai su ce qui t'étais arrivé, s'exclama Paige, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre et j'ai réalisé que je n'aurai pas non plus eu le temps de te dire ce que je ressentais, termina-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Et moi qui ai toujours eu peur de venir te voir pour parler, s'exclama Walter en souriant. En fait je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le faire, termina-t-il alors que son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de la jeune femme.

_ Je crois que tu es plus doué pour dire les choses que ce que tu ne penses, souffla Paige alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Paige et Walter restèrent immobile pendant quelques secondes et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser, la sonnerie du téléphone portable du jeune homme retentit.

_ C'est la sonnerie de l'hôpital, je dois répondre, murmura Walter contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_ Oui vas-y.

A son grand regret, Walter se recula et pris le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il répondit aussitôt et s'éloigna un peu plus loin. De son côté Paige n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait mais elle vit soudainement le visage du jeune homme se raidir et elle comprit que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Après un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, la jeune femme vit Walter revenir vers elle après avoir raccroché.

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda aussitôt Paige d'un air inquiet.

_ C'était le médecin de Megan, il m'a expliqué que l'état de ma soeur s'est brusquement dégradé dans la soirée. Je dois y aller, je suis désolé.

_ Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Paige.

_ Non tu n'est pas obligée, rentre chez toi, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai.

_ Je vais envoyer un message a Rachel pour la prévenir mais je viens avec toi !

_ D'accord, merci Paige, répondit-il simplement le visage triste.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que le chapitre va vous plaire. Je vais essayer d'être assez régulière pour les prochains chapitres ;) Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Waige_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Après avoir attendu près de trois heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Paige s'était finalement endormie sur un siège tandis que Walter était dorénavant en train de parler avec les médecins.

Walter O'Brien avait toujours été très proche de sa grande soeur. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Megan n'avait jamais cessé de le protéger contre toutes les personnes qui ne le comprenait pas mais aujourd'hui c'était à Walter de la protéger. Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence de sa maladie, le jeune homme s'était dévoué corps et âme à sa soeur. Il cherchait maintenant un moyen pour la soigner et il avait demandé à l'équipe soignante de le joindre de jour comme de nuit s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa soeur.

_ Paige, réveille-toi, chuchota le jeune homme en s'agenouillant devant elle.

_ Hum, marmonna-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est presque quatre heures.

_ Comment va ta soeur ? Demanda Paige en se redressant

_ Elle va bien mais son état s'est encore dégradé. Les médecins m'ont dit que sa maladie avait encore gagné du terrain, répondit-il tristement.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Megan était en train de marcher et sa jambe s'est paralysée. Elle a fait une chute dans l'escalier et elle a été prise de convulsions. Elle a aussi une commotion cérébrale.

_ Sa paralysie est définitive ? S'inquiéta Paige en posant sa main sur celle de Walter qui avait l'air complètement abattu.

_ Ils ne le savent pas, personne ne peut le savoir ...

_ Tu veux rester encore un peu ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

_ Non, Megan dort à cette heure-ci, ils l'ont mise sous calmant. Je repasserai demain pour voir comment elle va et pour savoir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paige et Walter quittèrent l'hôpital et retournèrent à la voiture du jeune homme. En route vers l'appartement de Paige, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de fatigue qu'arborait le visage de Walter. Il avait l'air exténué mais plus que tout il avait l'air triste et soucieux. Paige savait qu'il n'aimait pas confier ses sentiments mais elle se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait. Walter avait peur, il redoutait ce qu'il allait arriver à sa soeur dans les prochains mois ou dans les prochaines années. Walter O'Brien avait beau être un génie mais il était toutefois impuissant face à la situation.

_ Tu ne voulais pas que je conduise ? Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, s'exclama doucement Paige en brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

_ Non, ça ira merci.

_ Tu sais, commença la jeune femme quelque peu hésitante, tu peux te confier à moi, tu peux me dire ce que tu ressent ou ce qui te fait peur.

_ Je sais Paige mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça, répondit Walter les yeux rivés sur la route. Tu es là, c'est le principal, affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Walter gara la voiture dans l'allée qui menait à l'appartement de Paige et éteignit le moteur.

_ Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, s'exclama Paige.

_ Non je ne veux pas te déranger, le garage est à 15 minutes d'ici ... et puis il y a Ralph.

_ Qu'allez vous imaginer là monsieur O'Brien ? Demanda la jeune femme en éclatant de rire. C'est une proposition en tout bien tout honneur !

_ Je sais j'avais compris, rétorqua Walter en souriant.

_ Tu sais, Ralph est pareil que toi, reprit Paige plus sérieusement. Il n'aime pas me dire ce qu'il ressent, il ne me dit jamais ses pensées ou ses craintes mais lorsqu'il est comme ça, la seule chose qu'il apprécie, c'est que je sois là à ses côtés et que je le prenne dans mes bras.

_ Nous les génies, nous sommes pas très doués pour nous exprimer. Ralph te parlera très rarement de ses problèmes et s'il aime se blottir contre toi, c'est que c'est sa seule façon de communiquer.

_ Je l'ai enfin compris depuis que je te connait, affirma Paige en marquant une pause. Alors si tu ne veux rien me dire, laisse moi être la pour toi et ne t'oblige pas à rester seul avec toutes tes pensées.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable, souffla Walter en souriant tandis que son visage se rapprocha de celui de la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture tandis que Paige et Walter se regardaient dans les yeux sans toutefois ne rien dire. Walter s'avança alors encore un peu plus et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tout comme leur premier baiser, celui-ci était remplit de douceur et de désir. Jamais Walter n'avait ressenti cela en embrassant une femme. Il désirait Paige depuis l'instant même où son regard s'était posé sur elle. Il se rappela alors du jour de leur rencontre et à quel point il l'avait trouvé belle.

_ Je crois que tu m'as convaincu, lança Walter alors que ses lèvres effleuraient désormais le cou de la jeune femme.

_ Hum ?

_ Je vais rester ici pour la nuit, ou du moins pour ce qui en reste, expliqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Paige et Walter sortirent alors de la voiture et montèrent à l'appartement. Une fois arrivés dans le salon, ils découvrirent Rachel qui était profondément endormie dans le canapé. Alors qu'ils tentèrent de ne faire aucun bruit, la jeune femme se réveilla.

_ Paige c'est toi ? Marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

_ Oui c'est moi, répondit celle-ci en allumant une lumière. Excuse moi de rentrer si tard mais l'attente était un peu longue à l'hôpital.

_ Qu'elle heure est-il ?

_ Il est 4h15. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait rester si longtemps.

_ C'est à sa que serve les amis, clama Rachel en souriant. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais rentrer chez moi.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ? Cela ne me pose pas de problème, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

_ Non je préfère rentrer chez moi et dormir dans mon lit, expliqua Rachel en se levant du canapé.

_ Encore merci, tu es une vraie amie, affirma Paige en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Paige était allongée dans son lit tandis que Walter était dans la salle de bain. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à somnoler sur son oreiller, elle vit Walter venir en direction du lit. A cet instant précis, Paige ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de repenser au rêve qu'elle avait fait du jeune homme quelque mois plus tôt.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Walter en enlevant son tee shirt et en s'allongeant à côté de la jeune femme.

_ Non rien, juste une impression de déjà vu, expliqua-t-elle en éteignant la lumière.

Alors que la chambre était désormais plongée dans l'obscurité, Paige sentit le bras de Walter venir enserrer sa taille et son souffle venir caresser sa peau. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Paige s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 **...**

Le lendemain matin, une douce lumière venait d'envahir l'appartement et alors que les lieux semblaient plongées dans le silence, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. Walter ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux et quelque peu perdu, il chercha d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Il réalisa alors que son téléphone portable était en train de sonner. Tandis que Paige dormait encore paisiblement sur le torse du jeune homme, celui-ci tendit son bras vers la table de nuit et attrapa le téléphone.

_ Oui allo, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

_ Ah enfin, ça fait une heure que j'essaye de t'appeler !

_ Toby ? Mais qu'est ce que ...

_ Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? On est tous au garage et ça fait une heure que Cabe te demande ! Mais bon sang tu es passé où ?

_ Laisse moi le temps de me réveiller et j'arrive, expliqua Walter en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Te réveiller ? Il est 11h05. Dit moi que tu es en retard parce que tu es dans le lit d'une femme !

_ Très drôle Toby, railla-t-il même si son ami avait raison.

_ D'ailleurs si tu croise Paige ... ou bien si c'est elle dans ton lit, dit lui de se ramener aussi.

_ A plus Toby, termina Walter en raccrochant.

Après avoir reposer son téléphone sur la table de nuit, Walter s'aperçut que Paige venait de se réveiller. Celle-ci resta immobile et caressa doucement le torse du jeune homme.

_ Toby vient d'appeler ...

_ Je sais, j'ai entendu, coupa Paige. On devrait se dépêcher alors !

_ On devrait... Chuchota Walter en se redressant pour surplomber la jeune femme.

_ Mais qu'est ce que ...

_ Chut, intima Walter en se rapprochant la jeune femme.

Après avoir franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, Walter captura les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un doux baiser mais qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné. Paige passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme tandis qu'il l'a serrait un peu plus contre lui.

_ Là par contre, on devrait s'arrêter, haleta Paige tandis que Walter embrassait fougueusement son cou.

_ Ouais, souffla Walter avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit, sinon je ne pourrai plus répondre de moi-même, continua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Paige. Je vais aller m'habiller.

_ Walter ?

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se stoppant.

_ A propos de ce qui se passe entre nous ... je préfère qu'on n'en parle pas aux autres pour l'instant ni même à Ralph. Je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps, enfin si tu le veux bien.

_ Oui je comprend.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que cela affecte notre travail, je préfère être sûr de ce que l'on ressent tous les deux.

_ Je pense que c'est le mieux pour le moment, affirma Walter en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

_ Bon je vais aller voir Ralph, s'exclama Paige. Le connaissant il doit être en train de jouer aux jeux video dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'on est samedi et qu'il n'a pas école !

 **...**

Une heure plus tard, Paige, Walter et Ralph arrivèrent enfin au garage sur le regard désapprobateur de l'agent Gallo. Ils rejoignirent alors le reste de l'équipe qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

_ Sylvester tu me dois 15 dollars ! J'avais parié qu'ils arriveraient ensemble, s'exclama fièrement Toby.

_ Tiens les voilà, ronchonna le jeune mathématicien en glissant quelques billets dans la main de son ami, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble cette nuit !

_ Tu rigole ? Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Happy qui les écoutait silencieusement ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation. Toby avait toujours aimé les paris mais par dessus tout il aimait avoir raison.

_ On peut savoir où vous étiez ? Demanda aussitôt l'agent Gallo d'un air excédé. Ca vous arrive de répondre à vos téléphones ?

_ Je suis désolé Cabe, j'ai eu un imprévu et je ne suis pas revenu ici.

_ Quel sorte d'imprévu ? Demanda aussitôt Toby d'un air malicieux avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Happy dans les côtes.

_ Aie, ça fait mal !

_ Tu le mérites, clama la jeune femme.

Toby ne répondit pas mais il devait dire qu'il aimait la force de caractère de la jeune mécanicienne. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières choses qui lui avait plu chez Happy, excepté sa beauté et son physique bien entendu.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez Cabe ? Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse à votre supérieur, expliqua-t-il.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. Elle voudrait une réponse dès aujourd'hui ...

_ Quoi ? Mais elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous laissait plusieurs jours ! S'exclama Paige.

_ Je sais mais cette femme est impatiente et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est moi qui l'ai formé.

_ Oh super un deuxième agent Gallo au féminin, plaisanta Happy.

_ Pourquoi veut-elle une réponse dès aujourd'hui ? Demanda Walter l'air intrigué.

_ Le Gouvernement vient de lui soumettre une grosse affaire ce matin et elle a besoin de vos services immédiatement. Elle vous propose 20 000 dollars chacun si vous acceptez de prendre l'affaire.

_ Oh bon sang, chuchota Paige.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Walter semblait réfléchir. Il voulait continuer de travailler pour la sécurité intérieure et il savait qu'il accepterai le retour de Cabe mais il détestait qu'on lui force la main. Il n'aimait pas l'agent Sanchez mais il savait que ses coéquipiers avaient besoin d'argent et la somme proposée n'était pas négligeable. Même lui aurait besoin de cette somme pour ses travaux afin de trouver un remède à sa soeur. Sachant qu'il aurait forcé accepté l'offre de Sanchez, Walter se résigna.

_ C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il soudainement. J'accepte que Scorpion retravaille pour la sécurité intérieure et j'accepte de vous réintégrer à l'équipe.

_ Je vais appeler l'agent Sanchez pour le lui dire mais vous devrez vous rendre aux locaux pour y signer de nouveaux contrat. Merci Walter, s'exclama l'agent Gallo en passant à côté du jeune homme pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du garage.

Walter acquiesça silencieusement la tête puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage, il sentit Ralph venir vers lui.

_ Hé Walter, je peux aller tester le processeur que j'ai fabriqué la dernière fois s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui bien sûr bonhomme, il est en haut dans mon appartement.

_ Merci, répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire.

Ralph prit son sac à dos et partit en direction de l'escalier pour se rendre à l'étage. Encore quelque peu fatigué par sa courte nuit, Walter qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains commença à somnoler.

_ Est ce que ta fatigue est due à ton imprévu de la veille ? Demanda Toby d'un ton moqueur.

_ C'est pas drôle Toby, répliqua Paige d'un ton plein de reproche.

_ Oui j'ai eu un imprévu comme tu dis, ma soeur est à l'hôpital si tu veux tout savoir.

_ Quoi ? Demanda soudain Sylvester en levant la tête de son ordinateur. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ Sa jambe s'est paralysée lorsqu'elle marchait et elle est tombée dans l'escalier. Elle va bien mais sa maladie empire, soupira-t-il.

_ Je suis désolé mon pote, j'aurai pas du te vanner comme ça, s'excusa sincèrement Toby... mais si tu es venu avec Paige, cela veut dire que vous étiez ensemble hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_ La ferme doc, laisse les tranquille, ordonna Happy.

 **...**

Le lendemain après-midi, toute l'équipe de Scorpion retourna au bureau de la sécurité intérieure et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même salle de réunion que quelques jours auparavant. Ils attendirent alors silencieusement la venue de l'agent Sanchez et Toby resta étonnamment calme et ne fit pas de remarque déplacée au personnel.

_ Bonjour à tous, s'exclama l'agent Sanchez en débarquant dans la salle de réunion. Voici vos nouveaux contrats et voici vos chèques, expliqua-t-elle en déposant un exemplaire du contrat et une enveloppe devant chaque membre de l'équipe.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être à Noël, plaisanta Toby en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

_ Concernant cette nouvelle affaire urgente, vous pouvez nous expliquer de quoi cel retourne ? Demanda Walter après avoir signé son contrat.

_ J'y viens Monsieur O'Brien. C'est une affaire assez complexe et je vais avoir besoin de vos services. Nos services nous ont fait part du cas de la banque Stanford & Son à New York. Le dirigeant est suspecté de collaborer avec la mafia de la ville et la banque détournerait l'argent de ses clients. Cela fait des mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire et j'ai besoin de Scorpion pour démanteler l'opération.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? Demanda Toby.

_ Vous devrez vous faire passer pour des clients et des investisseurs. J'ai besoin de vous pour infiltrer les locaux, désactiver les systèmes de sécurité et trouver les informations qui permettraient d'attester de la culpabilité de monsieur Stanford, le gérant de la banque.

_ Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? Vos équipes de police peuvent le faire ? Demanda Happy quelque peu intriguée par cette histoire.

_ La banque Stanford & Son dispose d'un des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants du pays, un système qui a été créé par des génies, tout comme vous ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

_ Dans combien de temps aurait lieu l'infiltration ? Questionna Walter.

_ Dans quinze jours ! Pendant ce temps, nos services vont collaborer avec ceux de New York et cela vous laissera le temps d'étudier le dossier dans son intégralité. Vous y trouverez d'ailleurs toutes les informations concernant le système de sécurité de la banque, termina l'agent Sanchez en déposant un énorme dossier devant Walter.

_ Bien, nous allons étudier tout cela et nous vous tiendrons au courant.

_ Combien de temps va durer l'opération ? Demanda Paige en se levant, c'est que j'ai un fils et je dois savoir combien de temps je vais devoir le faire garder.

_ Avec le trajet jusqu'à New York, comptez trois jours, répondit la directrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe sortit des locaux et rentra au garage. A peine Walter avait-il eu le temps de s'assoir dans son canapé qu'il commença déjà à étudier le dossier. Celui-ci était long et tous les systèmes de sécurité semblaient être plus complexes les uns que les autres mais Walter ne s'en faisait pas, il savait qu'il trouverait une solution avec ses coéquipiers. A cet instant là, le jeune homme était simplement heureux. Scorpion reprenait officiellement du service.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous aimeriez lire, faites moi en part dans vos reviews :) Waige._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Scorpion retravaillait officiellement pour le gouvernement américain. N'ayant eu aucune affaire particulière, Walter en avait profité pour peaufiner un peu plus chaque détail de son plan concernant leur mission à New York qui se déroulerait dans une semaine. En parallèle, le jeune homme avait continué de travailler sur le moteur de la fusée qu'il compait présenter au concours qui lui permettrait de peut être gagner la somme de 15 millions de dollars. Walter n'agissait pas le but de gagner de l'argent pour son propre compte mais il savait que cet argent lui permettrait de faire avancer la recherche concernant la sclérose en plaque dont était atteinte sa soeur. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs rendu visite à Megan tous les jours depuis son hospitalisation. N'ayant pas retrouvé l'usage de sa jambe, la jeune femme était toujours à l'hôpital et les médecins cherchaient les raisons de sa soudaine paralysie.

_ Je te paris 5 dollars que je retrouve ta carte en moins de 5 secondes, s'exclama Toby à l'égard de Sylvester alors qu'ils étaient assis à leur bureau.

_ J'arrête de parier avec toi, tu me coûte trop cher, répliqua simplement le jeune homme occupé à taper une suite de chiffre sur son ordinateur.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle, l'argent est ce qui rend les paris excitants !

_ Y'a que toi que cela excite on dirait, se moqua Happy en regardant Toby droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux parier avec moi ? Demanda Toby l'air soudainement intéressé. Je te prouverai qu'il n'y a pas que l'argent qui m'excite si tu vois ce que je veux dire, plaisanta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

_ Tu m'écœure ! Arrête les paris, ça vaut mieux. L'argent te monte à la tête doc, affirma Happy en prenant un siège.

En ce début de matinée, alors que Toby, Happy et Sylvester discutaient tranquillement dans les bureaux, Walter descendit rapidement du premier étage et vint les rejoindre avec l'intention de leur parler de l'affaire concernant la banque Stanford & Son.

_ Bon aller tout le monde au boulot ! Il faut que l'on étudie soigneusement les plans de la banque et que l'on précise notre plan d'attaque, s'exclama Walter d'un trait en déposant les plans sur une table en métal.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, plaisanta Happy face à l'empressement de leur chef.

_ Trêve de plaisanteries, il faut que l'on soit tous au point. Cette affaire est très complexe mais j'ai trouvé la solution. Où est Paige ?

_ Hé le mégalomane on a tous trouvé la solution, objecta Toby. Elle est dans la cuisine.

Walter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son ami. Il l'appelait souvent ainsi "le mégalomane" mais lorsque Walter mettait un plan en place, il aimait que tout soit parfait en tout point. Après avoir laissé ses amis, le jeune homme partit en direction de la cuisine où il trouva Paige en compagnie de Ralph. Le jeune garçon était dorénavant en vacance pour tout l'été et il passait essentiellement son temps au garage.

_ Paige tu viens ? On a besoin de toi.

_ Oui j'arrive Walter. Je reviens dans pas longtemps mon chou, expliqua-t-elle à Ralph en l'embrassant sur le front.

Paige marcha alors en direction de Walter qui l'attendait un peu plus loin puis lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, le jeune homme lui effleura la main tout en souriant mais il firent comme de si rien n'était lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe. Depuis une semaine, Paige et Walter essayaient de se voir le plus possible et de passer du temps ensemble cependant ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intimité entre Scorpion ou bien même Ralph.

_ J'aimerai que l'on refasse un point concernant les plans de la banque, expliqua Walter. Voici l'entrée, le hall, les coffres forts sont derrière, continua-t-il en désignant chaque partie sur le plan. Les bureaux sont au quinzième étage et nous devrons sûrement accéder à se bureau en particulier. C'est celui de Stanford.

_ Et comment on fais ça ? Demanda Paige.

_ Le premier jour, Toby et toi vous ferez passer pour un couple de clients fortunés qui viennent d'emménager à New York et qui veulent ouvrir un compte en banque et un coffre fort. Vous demanderez une visite des lieux. Pendant ce temps, Sylvester, Happy et moi créerons une panne générale dans le système de sécurité et nous nous feront passer pour le service de maintenance.

_ Et le deuxième jour ? Demanda Sylvester.

_ Comme vous vous en doutez, la panne va s'éterniser et nous continuerons d'intervenir ce qui nous permettra d'en savoir un peu plus sur le matériel utilisé. Pendant ce temps, Paige et Toby demanderons à rencontrer monsieur Stanford et étant donné leur richesse, celui-ci ne pourra pas refuser.

_ Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? Questionna Paige.

_ Parce que j'ai demandé à Gabe un virement de 20 millions de dollars sur un compte en banque à vos noms, enfin vos faux noms. Stanford ne pourra pas refuser de vous rencontrer.

_ 20 millions ... Souffla Toby, on pourra les garder après ?

_ Bien sur que non, objecta Walter. Pendant que vous occuperez de Stanford, Sylvester, Happy et moi nous nous infiltreront dans son bureau et nous ouvriront son coffre fort personnel. Ils sont tous les deux verrouillés par des systèmes de sécurité dernier cri.

_ La rencontre devra durer environ 11 minutes pour la réussite de l'opération ! Ajouta Sylvester.

Paige acquiesça silencieusement mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à un détail.

_ En fait, je vais encore servir de proie, expliqua-t-elle en référence à l'opération qu'ils avaient menés chez Isaac Carter.

_ Mais non, tempera Walter, ne t'inquiète pas Toby sera avec toi et vous resterez ensemble.

_ Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

_ Très délicat de ta part, j'apprécie sincèrement ! Souffla Toby à l'égard de la jeune femme.

_ N'oubliez pas, dès que nous avons trouvé les informations qui permettent de lier la banque à la mafia New Yorkaise, on s'en va. Pas de bagarre ni de blessé ! On se contente juste de passer.

 **...**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que Paige s'ennuyait fermement dans le canapé en attendant le retour de Ralph qui était parti avec Toby pour aller acheter du matériel électronique, elle entendit soudainement Walter crier et lancer des injures. Paige se dirigea alors rapidement vers le fond du garage où Walter avait l'habitude de travailler sur le moteur de sa fusée et le trouva en train de compresser son avant bras avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda la jeune femme en arrivant près de lui.

_ Je viens de me couper avec une lame du moteur, oh bon sang ça fait mal !

_ Attend montre moi, demanda Paige en effleurant son bras.

Walter retira alors sa main ensanglantée de son avant bras et montra à Paige la coupure qu'il venait de se faire.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air très profond, grimaça Paige en regardant la blessure, mais il faut désinfecter tout ça ! Viens suis moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Paige et Walter montèrent aussitôt à l'étage pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Walter s'assit alors sur un tabouret tandis que la jeune femme partit dans la salle de bain pour y chercher la trousse de soin. Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, elle versa du désinfectant sur une lingette et pressa celle-ci sur la blessure de Walter qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

_ Ca va ? Demanda Paige.

_ Je déteste les coupures, ça fait un mal de chien !

_ Il faut dire que tu ne t'es pas raté sur ce coup là, commenta Paige en tapotant sur la blessure d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois.

_ J'avais la tête ailleurs.

_ Cela ne te ressemble pas.

_ Quand je travaille sur cette machine, je n'arrête pas de penser à ma soeur et je me demande toujours si mes efforts vont aboutir.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu te décourage, s'exclama Paige. Tu fais du mieux que tu peux et je suis sûre que tu vas réussir ! Voila j'ai terminé, conclu-t-elle après avoir bander l'avant bras de Walter.

_ Merci, heureusement que tu es là. Que ferait une bande de génie sans une femme comme toi ?

_ Pas grand chose à vrai dire, répondit Paige avant d'embrasser tendrement Walter.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Walter passa ses mains dans le creux des reins de Paige et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Aussitôt la jeune femme plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Walter et elle en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langues s'effleurèrent timidement et commencèrent un balai sensuel qui eu pour effet de faire naitre entre eux un désir jusqu'ici jamais ressenti. Haletant, Walter se redressa et souleva Paige qui enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme la déposa alors sur le comptoir de la cuisine et continua de l'embrasser fougueusement. Enivrée par le désir qui montait en elle, Paige passa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à retirer les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi entreprenant, s'exclama Paige le souffle court entre deux baisers.

_ Je suis peut être un génie mais je ne suis pas un moine, expliqua Walter avant de parsemer le cou de Paige de baisers.

Haletante Paige termina de déboutonner la chemise de son amant et entreprit ensuite de retirer la boucle de sa ceinture. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt s'engouffrer dans un chemin sans retour, des bruits provenant du rez de chaussé se firent entendre. Toby et Ralph venaient sûrement de revenir. Les voix de leurs amis les firent soudainement revenir à la réalité.

_ On ne devrait pas, souffla Paige en se reculant à contrecœur.

_ Non effectivement, confirma Walter les yeux encore rempli de désir. C'est impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité ici, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ Ca va un peu trop vite pour moi. Je vais redescendre et je vais aller prendre un peu l'air ... pour me calmer, s'exclama Paige en défroissant ses vêtements.

_ Et moi je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide !

 **...**

Dehors Paige Dineen reprenait doucement son souffle tandis qu'elle était adossée au mur en béton du garage. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Walter et elle flirtaient ensemble sans que personne autour d'eux ne le sache. La jeune femme avait préféré garder tout cela secret afin que Walter et elle prennent le temps de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux. Paige savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Walter mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation avec un homme si elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis son adolescence, Paige avait toujours été déçue par les hommes et lorsque elle fut enceinte de Ralph, Drew avait préféré fuir n'ayant pas eu le courage d'assumer ses obligations. Depuis que son fils était né, Paige n'avait pas laissé beaucoup d'homme entrer dans sa vie et même si elle savait que Walter était un homme de confiance, elle avait besoin de temps pour tout bonnement réapprendre à aimer.

Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à réfléchir, Paige s'apprêta à retourner dans le garage lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de l'agent Gallo se garer dans la ruelle.

_ Bonjour Cabe ! S'exclama Paige alors qu'il marchait dans sa direction.

_ Bonjour Paige, est ce que tout le monde est là ?

_ Oui, pourquoi que se passe-t-il ?

_ Venez, suivez-moi à l'intérieur, je vais tout vous expliquer, s'exclama Cabe en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Paige.

L'agent Gallo traversa alors la pièce et trouva Toby, Sylvester, Happy et Ralph au fond du garage en train de travailler sur des circuits électriques.

_ Salut les enfants, laisser tomber tout ce que vous faites et écoutez moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

_ C'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa Happy en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

_ M'aider ! Je serai dans une merde noire d'ici une heure si vous ne faites rien. Où est Walter ? C'est pas croyable, il est toujours fourré ailleurs lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ...

_ Je suis là Cabe, j'étais sous la douche. Pas la peine de vous impatienter comme ça ! S'exclama Walter en arrivant dans la pièce.

_ Ah parce que vous prenez une douche à 16 heures ? Demanda Cabe en regardant sa montre.

_ Une soudaine envie de me rafraîchir, lança Walter pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'intention de Toby. Bon que ce passe-t-il ? Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

_ Une prise d'otage vient d'avoir lieu dans une bijouterie de luxe au centre de Los Angeles.

_ Les prises d'otages ce n'est pas vraiment notre domaine, expliqua Sylverster en grimaçant. La police ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

_ Pas quand une des otages se trouve être la fille du gouverneur de Californie ! Repondit Cabe. Celui-ci a eu vent de Scorpion et il veut que vous travailliez personnellement sur l'affaire.

_ Dites nous en plus ! Lança Walter les bras croisés.

_ La fille du gouverneur se nomme Anna Wilson, elle a 27 ans et elle est avocate, expliqua Cabe en montrant la photo d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu. La prise d'otage à débuté il y a une heure et la police n'est toujours pas parvenue à appréhender le preneur d'otage. Il s'agit d'un homme dans la trentaine mais ses motivations ne sont pas connues.

_ Mais pourquoi le Gouverneur nous demande ? Demanda Toby l'air intrigué. On est pas vraiment une équipe de commando ...

_ Il y a un mois la bijouterie à fait poser des vitres blindées et à fait changer son système de sécurité suite à de nombreux braquages. Ce système permet de fermer et de sécuriser les lieux lorsqu'un individu s'y introduit la nuit. Suite à une défaillance technique, le système de sécurité est rester enclenché pendant la journée et s'étant activé, il est désormais impossible de sortir de la bijouterie. Les techniciens du magasin ont bien essayé de couper le système de sécurité mais ils n'y sont pas parvenu. Si les portes ne peuvent pas s'ouvrir, il est impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit pour faire sortir les otages.

_ C'est d'accord on vous suit, attesta Walter.

 **...**

Cela faisait maintenant environ une heure que Cabe et l'équipe de scorpion étaient arrivés sur les lieux de la prise d'otage. La rue toute entière avait été fermer et des dizaines de voitures de polices étaient garées sur les trottoirs. Alors que Walter et les siens tentaient de trouver une solution en étudiant soigneusement les différents manuels du système de sécurité, la police tentait par tout les moyens de dialoguer avec le preneur d'otage. De son côté, Paige - qui était escortée par un policier - arriva seulement sur les lieux après avoir déposé Ralph chez une de ses amies.

_ Alors on est où ? Demanda la jeune femme en arrivant près d'une table où l'équipement informatique avait été utilisé.

_ Sylvester est en train de s'introduire dans le système de données de l'établissement. Si nous avons créé le bon système de cryptage, les portes devraient normalement s'ouvrir, lui répondit Walter en enlevant sa cravate.

_ Vous êtes prêts dans combien de temps ? Demanda Cabe alors qu'il avait le Gouverneur de Californie au téléphone.

_ Si on compte le téléchargement, 3 minutes et 42 secondes devraient suffire, expliqua Sylvester tout en continuant de tapoter avidement sur son clavier.

Paige qui ne savait pas exactement comment elle pouvait apporter son aide, se contenta de regarder les génies faire leur travail. Walter et Sylvester travaillaient ensemble sur le système de cryptage qui permettrait l'ouverture des portes, Happy étudiait soigneusement les plans et le manuel du système de sécurité et Tobby mettait ses talents de comportementalisme à disposition de la police pour tenter de négocier avec le preneur d'otage.

_ Happy, tu es sûre du modèle des serrures ? Demanda Walter d'un ton quelque peu nerveux.

_ Oui j'en suis certaine, ce sont des serrures TD 890 à double cryptage.

_ D'accord, s'exclama simplement Walter, le téléchargement vient de se finir. Cabe prenez la police que je dois m'apporter de la porte pour y brancher le système de cryptage !

Walter retira alors les fils qui retenaient son petit ordinateur portable puis il se dirigea vers Toby et le chef de la police avec l'appareil sous la main. Ils lui expliquèrent ainsi qu'ils avaient réussi à contacter le délinquant et qu'ils lui avaient expliqué que les portes étaient fermées et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Après avoir écouté Walter, le chef de la police recontacta le preneur d'otage pour lui dire qu'un technicien devait venir réparer la porte.

_ Les vitres sont blindées mais faites attention à vous. Dès que les portes s'ouvriront, vous courrez vous mettre à l'abris et ça sera à la police de faire le reste du travail. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre ? Demanda l'agent aux cheveux grisonnants.

Walter acquiesça silencieusement la tête et marcha vers l'entrée de la bijouterie. Alors qu'il s'avançait de plus de plus de la porte, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de Paige, Celle-ci était resté à l'écart avec Cabe et les autres et arborait une expression de peur sur le visage. Walter avait envie de la rassurer et de lui dire que tout irait bien mais en réalité il n'en savait rien.

Walter s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la porte en verre et leva les bras pour montrer au preneur d'otage qu'il n'était pas armé. Il pouvait discerner que le criminel pointait son arme vers lui mais Walter tenta de n'y prêter aucune intention.

_ Tous les otages ont l'air vivant, chuchota Walter à la police qui l'écoutait grace à son oreillette. Je vois Anna Wilson parmi les otages, elle a l'air d'aller bien.

Tout en communiquant ces informations à la police, Walter brancha son ordinateur au boîtier électronique qui commandait l'ouverture des portes de l'établissement. Il tapa un code composé de chiffres et de lettres et le système de cryptage se téléchargea rapidement.

_ Les portes vont s'ouvrir dans 5 secondes, chuchota Walter. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, Walter lâcha l'ordinateur et courut se mettre à l'abris sur le côté.

 **...**

Après environ une heure de négociation infructueuse, la police décida d'intervenir et envoya un médiateur à la rencontre du preneur d'otage. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à celui-ci pour désarmer le criminel et le mettre à terre. Les otages sortirent alors de la bijouterie en courant et ils furent prit en charge par le personnel soignant.

Alors que le soleil touchait désormais la ligne de l'horizon, toute l'équipe de scorpion était occupée à regrouper le matériel informatique afin de repartir pour le garage. Ayant presque terminés, ils furent interrompus par un agent de police qui les conduisit au Gouverneur de la Californie, un certain Paul Wilson. Celui-ci les remercia pour leur intervention et pour avoir sauver sa fille. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, Anna Wilson ne tarda pas à rejoindre son père pour remercier ses sauveurs et la jeune femme demanda à parler à Walter.

Paige, Sylvester, Toby et Happy attendirent alors près de la voiture tout en regardant Walter parler avec la fille du gouverneur. Après une discussion qui dura environ cinq minutes, ils virent la jeune femme enlacer Walter pour le remercier puis elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

_ Je rêve ou elle vient de lui donner son numéro ? Demanda Toby l'air étonné.

_ Tu es jaloux de ne pas être à sa place c'est ça ? Demanda Happy en souriant.

_ Non parce que j'ai déjà trouvé la femme de ma vie, rétorqua-t-il un sourire plein de malice.

 **...**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Sylvester, Toby et Happy venaient de partir du garage, Walter et Paige se retrouvèrent seul dans le salon.

_ Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, s'exclama Paige en prenant son sac à main.

_ Dommage que tu ne puisse pas rester, s'exclama Walter en enlaçant la jeune femme.

_ Non il faut que j'aille récupérer Ralph. Il est déjà tard et je m'en veux déjà assez de lui imposer ce rythme. J'ai peur qu'un jour il me dise que je ne suis pas assez présente pour lui.

_ Je lui dirai que sa maman a sauvé des vies aujourd'hui, s'exclama Walter un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu parles, je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai juste aider du mieux que je pouvais, rétorqua Paige.

Tout en parlant, Paige fit parcourir ses mains sur le torse de Walter comme elle aimait tant le faire. Soudain, elle sentit un petit morceau de papier dans la poche avant de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle sortit alors le carré de papier et y vit un numéro.

_ Toby avait raison, s'exclama Paige en souriant. Elle t'a donné son numéro.

_ Hum ... oui, commença Walter quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle voulait aller boire un verre avec moi un soir mais je lui ai répondu qu'il y avait déjà une femme qui comptait beaucoup pour moi, termina-t-il en prenant le morceau de papier et en le déchirant en deux.

Pour toute réponse, Paige se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint embrasser délicatement Walter.

_ Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, chuchota-t-elle. A demain Walter.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous, voici un petit chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu mais ces derniers jours j'ai eu le temps d'écrire et j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration ! Comme toujours j'espère vous avez apprécié ce petit moment de lecture et je vous dit à bientôt ! Waige._


	7. Annonce

/ ANNONCE \

* * *

Bonjour à tous, après une trèsssss longue absence, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture. Ces derniers temps j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire et j'avais quelque peu perdu toute motivation. Maintenant je pense reprendre l'écriture plus souvent et j'espère finir cet histoire car beaucoup d'entre vous me demande la suite. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos idées dans les reviews, cela pourrait me donner de l'inspiration :)

19/10 : Chapitre toujours en cours d'écriture mais bientôt fini !


End file.
